Confessions
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Daisuke admits a very dear secret to his mentor and old crush. Daiken oneshot


_Okay, so I felt like getting another one in for Advent and this has a form of confession in it with Daisuke admitting his feelings at least to the Yagami siblings. I'm using Japanese names because that's how it formed in my head back then and I didn't want to ruin the impact._

* * *

><p>"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari Yagami cried out, exasperated, her best friend dragging the young girl off of school grounds on during free period. "What has you so excited? And why did you make me call Oniichan?"<p>

It had been seven years since the defeat of BelialVamdemon and while the Chosen Children had grown up, moving on with their lives, their closeness had only increased in the last seven years.

"I...well..." Daisuke Motomiya, in his excitement and nervousness, had dragged his best female friend here, but now he didn't know how to explain what was on his mind. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. Luckily, he heard his senpai's loud voice interrupt as Taichi Yagami came over. "H-hi senpai..."

"Daisuke," Taichi said as he smiled at the younger boy, warmly greeting him before turning to Hikari. "Hikari, is everything alright? Why did you call?"

"Daisuke-kun wanted your advice on something," Hikari shrugged while explaining the situation to her brother, "He was about to tell me what it was when you came."

Embarrassed, Daisuke felt his cheeks heat up and he shifted his footing awkwardly as Taichi turned to him, curiously.

"Um well...I want to ask Ken to go out with me, maybe a bit before prom night," Daisuke admitted, keeping his gaze on the floor. "But I don't want to lose him as a friend either..."

Taichi was taken aback for a moment. He had always thought Daisuke and Ken were rather close but he hadn't thought that Daisuke might have feelings for him beyond friendship. He noticed how embarrassed the younger boy looked and walked over to him, placing a reassuring yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke," Taichi said softly causing him to look up. "Go for it. Even if Ken doesn't feel the same way, your friendship won't change; I can guarantee that. Ken cares about you way too much to end your friendship over something like this. Things may be awkward if he doesn't see you like that, but hey, you gotta try, right?"

"Oniichan!" Hikari cried out at her brother's last tactless comment and slapped her forehead. Her brother really didn't think before he talked. She sent Daisuke an encouraging smile. "Oniichan may be tactless but he has a point. Besides, I'm sure he won't be appalled at the idea at all. I've seen how close the two of you are, so gather that courage and go tell him!"

Daisuke smiled, happier with the added encouragement from the Yagami siblings although he'd been really nervous. Okay so maybe he was still a little nervous but it was something, right?

"I hope you're right," Daisuke said before groaning. "I have the Digimental of Courage, what the heck is wrong with me?"

Taichi and Hikari both laughed at that.

"These things are a bit different compared to saving the world," Taichi said, grinning at his successor and brother-like friend. "But I'm sure things will go fine!" With that, he wrapped an arm around Daisuke pretending to give him an encouraging push. "Go get him, tiger!"

Daisuke turned red and Hikari was torn between being amused or rolling her eyes.

_Those two should've been brothers _Hikari thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Daisuke had never felt so nervous in life, including the times when he had almost died. This shouldn't be so damn hard! They were best friends for god's sake, even if Ken didn't feel the same way, it didn't hurt to try, right? He shifted from one foot to another, waiting for Ken to come out of his school. Once he saw the indigo-haired boy coming out, he ran over.<p>

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed, startling the other teenage boy. Ken smiled, upon seeing Daisuke though he seemed slightly alarmed.

"Daisuke-kun, it's good to see you," Ken greeted him warmly and Daisuke returned the smile. "You came all the way here though? Isn't it quite far from your place?"

Daisuke felt himself getting nervous, and it showed in his face but forced down his worry. His knuckles were white and his stomach gave an unpleasant jolt.

"I wanted to talk to you," Daisuke admitted. "I know I could have just come to your house but I wasn't sure how to bring it up, and I wouldn't want your parents kicking me out of the house and all." He was rambling and he knew it but he didn't know how to go ahead and ask what he wanted to ask.

Ken's smile was replaced by a frown. His best friend seemed a little nervous and was rambling to avoid what he really wanted to say.

"Daisuke-kun, you can tell me anything," Ken promised. "I mean, we're best friends and I'm sure it can't be as bad as you're thinking. Let's walk and talk."

Daisuke nodded, beginning to walk in stride with Ken. "Um, well I know we go to different schools and all but I was thinking if you're free before prom...you-could-go-on-a-date-with-me?" Daisuke said, rushing out the last part so quickly that if Ken understood it, it'd be a miracle.

Ken blinked at the sudden amount of words Daisuke had hurled at him in a rush.

"I didn't catch that last part, Daisuke-kun," he said softly. "What did you say?"

Daisuke breathed out through his nose. This was ridiculous, wasn't he meant to have the Digimental of Courage? He could do this.

"I was wondering-if you'd go on a date...with me...before prom?" Daisuke said managing to say that at a slower pace. He felt his face turn red at saying that and his heart felt like it would pop out of his chest.

Ken was surprised at the very least. Heat rose up his cheeks and he found himself blushing. Did Daisuke have feelings for him? Beyond friendship level? He had never pondered on relationships much. He could tell this had been very hard for Daisuke to come out and say as he was now averting his gaze, his cheeks flushed. It wouldn't hurt to try it, but he was worried that it may strain their friendship if things didn't go well. He shared his worries with Daisuke who smiled.

"If it doesn't work, it doesn't," Daisuke said shrugging casually. "We'll still be best friends, Ken. I don't need a Digimental of Friendship to tell me that. So...is that a yes?"

Ken should have already known Daisuke's response to his concerns and he smiled at the other boy. He took his hand in his own.

"I guess it is," Ken said softly. "Thank you for asking me, Daisuke-kun. I haven't ever thought of this before but if there's anyone I would try this with, it's you."

Daisuke blushed slightly before beaming at his best friend happily. He knew Ken thought of him rather highly but it was nice to hear it once in awhile.

"Then I'll make it the most memorable day ever for you," Daisuke promised, his eyes sincere.


End file.
